


Ten Minutes Ago

by KouseiJL



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouseiJL/pseuds/KouseiJL
Summary: Drabbles of varying lengths created through at least 10 minutes of writing a day.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Ten Minutes Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Because you asked Trolly...

“No.”

“But really, they are such sweet creatures.”

“Hn.”

“Couldn’t you just try?”

“Hn.” If possible, the “hn’s” were growing shorter.

“Oh, now really, what is so bad about riding?”

“Unnecessary.”

“Well, I’m making it necessary. Get on the horse Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru’s gimlet stare focused on the white normal stallion standing rather placidly in front of him. The creature had large dark eyes… eyes that spoke of much more personality than he was currently exhibiting. Large, powerful neck, strong body, thin but sturdy legs, the two males sized each other up. Nostrils flared.

“No.”

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. While tempted to stomp, she liked to pretend she was beyond those fits of pique, though she knew there were moments her mate could make her feel like throwing a temper tantrum to rival a two year-olds. 

“Ok, WHY won’t you consider even going for a short ride with me?” As hard as she tried to hide it, a plaintive note tinged her plea. Her fairy-tale idea of riding through the woods with her mate on white and black stallions was disintegrating into a pipe dream. 

Stepping away from the questionable animal, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the back of his mate, holding her close.

Whispering in her ear, “Because Mate, why would I need the thrill of riding another animal when I can take you to such greater heights myself?” Kagome melted into his arms, defeated, but cherished. As his cloud formed beneath their feet, he wrapped his mate in mokomoko and flew to their favorite secluded campground for some—horse-free—relaxation.


End file.
